video_collection_internationalfandomcom-20200213-history
Teddy Rhyme Time - Adventures in Nursery Rhyme Land
|catalogue number = VC1490 KC1587 |rating = |running time = 41 minutes|re-released by = VCI and Kid's Club|re-release date = }} Teddy Rhyme Time - Adventures in Nursery Rhyme Land is a UK VHS release by VCI on 9th March 1998. It got re-released by VCI and Kid's Club on 7th May 2001. It got re-released on DVD by VCI, Kid's Club and Cinema Club on 22nd July 2002. Description First Time on Video 50 Traditional Nursery Rhymes An enchanting story of two teddies who magically come to life when their human 'huggy friends' go to sleep. Once 'awake', Max and Mimms make their way to the children's toy box which, when the lid is opened, reveals a magical staircase leading to a world full of nursery rhymes and adorable teddy bear characters. During their adventure, they meet Jack & Jill, Humpty Dumpty, Old King Cole, Little Miss Muffet, The Old Woman Who Lived In A Shoe and help a beautiful princess meet her Prince Charming. For the first time on video, you can sing-a-long or simply watch as this beautifully animated story unfolds. Nursery rhymes include: # Baa Baa Black Sheep # Fiddle De Dee # Sugar and Spice # Doctor Foster # Jack and Jill # Ding Dong Bell # Ride a Cock Horse # This is the Way Ladies Ride # A Farmer Went Trotting # Humpty Dumpty # Two Little Dickie Birds # Little Jenny Wren # Bow Wow Says the Dog # The Queen of Hearts # Oh Where Has My Little Dog Gone # Polly Put the Kettle On # Hickety Pickety My Black Hen # Hot Cross Buns # One Potato Two Potato # Pat a Cake Pat a Cake # Peter Piper # To Market to Buy a Fat Pig # Pease Pudding Hot # Old King Cole # The Grand Old Duke of York # I Love Little Pussy # Hey Diddle Diddle # Soldier Soldier # Man in the Moon # Wee Willy Winkle # Girls and Boys # Little Tommy Tucker # Little Miss Muffet # Incy Wincy Spider # Georgie Porgie # Jack be Nimble # Ring a Ring a Roses # She Sells Sea Shells # Dance to your Daddy # Bobby Shaftoe # Row Row Row Your Boat # Rub a Dub Dub # There Was an Old Woman # There Was a Crooked Man # Cock a Doodle Doo # Little Boy Blue # Cobbler Cobbler Mend My Shoe # Mary, Mary Quite Contrary # Lavender's Blue # Little Bo Peep # Curly Locks # Hickory Dickory Dock Credits Produced by Jo Pullen Productions Ltd for VCI plc © VCI plc 1995 Opening (Original 1998 release) * Tracking control screen (1995-2005) * Warning screen (1995-2005) * VCI children's promo from 1997 (without the 'New for 97' overview) as a shorter 1 and a longer 1 Jonathan Kydd * Start of Teddy Rhyme Time: Adventures in Nursery Rhyme Land (1995) Closing (Original 1998 release) * End of Teddy Rhyme Time: Adventures in Nursery Rhyme Land (1995)/Closing Credits * Jo Pullen Productions Ltd logo for VCI PLC * VCI logo (1995-2005) Opening (2001 Re-release) (with no trailer) * Tracking control screen (1995-2005) * Warning screen (1995-2005) * VCI logo (1995-2005) * Start of Teddy Rhyme Time: Adventures in Nursery Rhyme Land (1995) Closing (2001 Re-release) (with no trailer) * End of Teddy Rhyme Time: Adventures in Nursery Rhyme Land (1995)/Closing Credits * Jo Pullen Productions Ltd logo for VCI PLC * VCI logo (1995-2005) Trailers and info The VCI children's trailer from 1997 with clips of "Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends", "Fourways Farm", "Sooty", "Christmas Teddy Bear Sing-Along", "Tots Video", and "The BFG" (the 'New for 97' overview is cut.) Gallery Teddy Rhyme Time - Adventures in Nursery Rhyme Land (UK VHS 1998) Back cover and spine.png|Back cover and spine Teddy Rhyme Time - Adventures in Nursery Rhyme Land (UK VHS 1998) Cassette.png|Cassette with The VCI children's trailer from 1997 5141D6NZF1L.jpg|Front cover (Kid's Club) Children-Learn-English-Teddy-Rhyme-Time.png Children-Learn-English-Teddy-Rhyme-Time (2).png Children-Learn-English-Teddy-Rhyme-Time (3).png Teddy Rhyme Time - Adventures in Nursery Rhyme Land (UK VHS 1998) Title card.jpeg|Title card Teddy Rhyme Time - Adventures in Nursery Rhyme Land (UK VHS 1998) Title card 2.jpeg Category:Teddy Bear Sing-Along Category:Jo Pullen Productions Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:VHS Category:Children's Videos by V.C.I. Category:VCI logo from 1995 to 2005 Category:Kid's Club Category:VHS Videos with The VCI children's trailer from 1997 (announced by Jonathan Kydd) Category:BBFC Uc Category:VHS releases which involve the 1996-1998 children's promo (voiceover: Jonathan Kydd) Category:Nursery Rhymes Video Category:1998 VHS Releases Category:2001 VHS Releases Category:2002 DVD Releases